User blog:John Breasly/Happy New Years!
Well, I suppose because I'm "important" or something, I should probably write something about the New Year for all of you brats. Welcome to 2013, I guess. 2012 was an amazing year, and to show that, here's a video because I am FAR too lazy to go through and list events. Now, I want all of you pigs to make 2013 EVEN BETTER. You hear me clear? Now I'm going to act all warm and friendly and heart-felt and.... blegh. I don't do it often, so here we go with people I need to thank for making this a great year. And if I don't name you, I still love you <3 Dirty Mallace (My Pinhead Larry <3) What can I say Marrace? You've rebelled against me, insulted me, lied and spread rumours about me, and wreaked havoc across my empire. And I was laughing my ass off watching you do it. You're an awesome friend and a funny guy. You, me and Garballs have to set a new record of mischief this year. Garballs Even though you piss me off to no ends sometimes, you're part of a trio (and a quartet, but that's our secret :o), and you're a great friend to me. Happy Holidays you atheist waste <3 Svenny D. Likasombodeyyyyyy! We've made a great friendship battling Pearson, and causing our own little riots haven't we? :D Have a great new year, bud! Oldtimbers I'm not going to type anything, his eyes are too bad to read the font anyway. Pears Well, I can't say you're a great friend, considering you give me a lot of crap. But I've had fun fighting you the past few years, and I look forward to another year of kicking each others' asses over nothing :3 Gibbsygirl You've been there for me whenever I was gonna do something stupid, and I've tried to be there for you to help you up when you were down. One of the best friendships I've probably ever had. Happy New Years :) Mattyboy You've been a bro through thick'n'thin. Pisstol (oops that was a typo :P) GET BACK TO THE FIELD. I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH COTTON TO MEET THE END-OF-THE-YEAR QUOTA BECAUSE OF YOU. Morgan Morgan, if you're reading this... and I have a feeling you are... my e-mail is on my talk page. And I think you might still have my personal e-mail, I don't know. That aside, you've changed me so much from that annoying little kid I was before. You've made me realize how valuable a human's life can be to someone. I never thought I'd feel so much strongly about anyone, let alone someone who was a "queen of Spain" in the game, but I have. I feel farther in life because you were in mine for just one month. I love you, and I hope you can use that e-mail to contact me. If not, I kinda saved your number, and my parents stopped checking my phone. Happy New Year <3 All you other people If I forgot you, it's late. Sorriez :( Imma still love y'all. Hugsnkisses. Category:Blog posts